starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Utapau/Leyendas
'''Utapau' era un mundo árido y de sumideros en el sistema Utapau del sector Tarabba en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Utapau era el planeta natal de los Pau'anos y los Utai comúnmente llamados colectivamente como Utapaunos. Estas especies vivían en los gigantescos sumideros esparcidos por toda la superficie de matorrales de Utapau. Geografía y geología thumb|200px|left|La árida y erosionada superficie de Utapau. Situado a 51.000 años luz del centro de la galaxia, Utapau orbitaba a una sola estrella y estaba orbitado a su vez por nueve lunas. Se componía de un pequeño núcleo metálico, con un manto de roca y una corteza calcárea. La superficie acuática solo llegaba al 9% del total, pero por el contrario, bajo la corteza, estaba rodeado por un vasto océano subterráneo. Aunque en el pasado hubo extensos océanos cubriendo el planeta, estos se filtraron a las capas subterráneas a través de la fácilmente erosionable corteza, llenando cavernas descomunales que una vez estuvieron llenas de magma. Poco a poco, la erosión marina contribuyó a desarrollar la vida por los cauces de los gigantes sumideros creando áreas habitables de hierba. Los vastos depósitos de minerales resultantes bajo el océano fueron una gran fuente de riqueza para el planeta. Sumideros Los sumideros de Utapau eran una característica geológica común que aparecía en áreas donde la roca debajo de la superficie de la tierra estaba hecha de sustancias como lechos de sal, piedra caliza, y roca carbonatada (que se conoce como paisaje kárstico) por lo que podían disolverse con el agua subterránea que fluía a través de ellas. Esta roca también podía debilitarse por la lluvia ácida. Cuando estas rocas se disolvían, se desarrollaban espacios gigantes debajo hasta que se hacían demasiado grandes y la tierra sobre la brecha colapsaba. Los sumideros de origen natural también se creaban por largos períodos de sequía o cuando las cuevas con corrientes subterráneas cedían naturalmente. Historia Utapau fue un pacífico y árido mundo que pretendió permanecer neutral en el tiempo del conflicto galáctico. El mundo sumidero era compartido por las dos razas simbióticas parecidas a los humanos, cuyos ancestros, se instalaron en el planeta en el 57.019 ABY. Los lánguidos piel grisáceas pau'anos comprendían solo el 30% de la población, servían como capataces portuarios, burócratas y eran la clase patricia del planeta. Los humildes utai comprendían la clase trabajadora, manteniendo los molinos de sus ciudades sumidero y sirviendo como estibadores para los nativos Varáctilos y dactiliones. Originalmente, los pau'anos y los utai llevaban vidas separadas; los primeros en la mediocre superficie, los utai en las profundidades del subsuelo. Sin embargo, gracias a los esfuerzos de la nobleza utapaun, como Timon Medon y la familia Fed—junto con el cambio climático que provocaron las cada vez más fuertes tormentas de hiperhuracán—las dos especies acabaron uniéndose. Los pau’anos migraron hacía el subsuelo y le dieron su toque especial a las ciudades utai. Las comunidades sumidero, se convirtieron muy pronto en una mezcla de la arquitectura pau'an y utai, surgiendo un estilo conocido como Ossic. Sus construcciones fueron construidas en las brechas y repisas que sobresalían de las paredes de los sumideros. thumb|left|200px|El asentamiento masivo en un sumidero conocido como [[Ciudad Pau.]] Durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica, Utapau se convirtió en uno de los muchos campos de batalla entre la República Galáctica y el resurgido Imperio Sith. Sus construcciones fueron construidas en las brechas y repisas que sobresalían de las paredes de los sumideros. En el año 50 ABY, extractores de agua foráneos, descubrieron sustancias curativas en el agua de Utapau; la exportación de este agua hizo visible a Utapau en la comunidad galáctica. Durante milenios, también persistió el rumor de que el planeta era uno de los lugares de nacimiento de la Orden Jedi. Esta leyenda se sumó al argumento de venta, pero pronto se descubrió que el agua no tenía poderes extraordinarios y el negocio finalizo. En el tiempo antes de las Guerras Clon, el planeta fue la sede central de Abadía de Dispositivos Buuper Torsckil. Guerras Clon Utapau nunca se unió a la República Galáctica. Durante las Guerras Clon, Utapau permaneció neutral, pero el Jefe del Puerto de Administración, Tion Medon, se vio obligado a ser leal a la Confederación cuando el General Grievous y el Consejo Separatista se apoderaron del mundo por orden de Darth Sidious. Grievous amenazó con destruir Ciudad Pau si Tion intentaba pedir auxilio, aunque afortunadamente, Jaing y Kom'rk localizaron a Grievous en el planeta. El Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi aterrizo en Ciudad Pau y fue recibido por Tion Medo quien disimuladamente le dio a Kenobi la ubicación de la [[Nave de Control de Droides clase Lucrehulk|nave de control de droides clase Lucrehulk]], donde se encontraba el General Grievous. thumb|150px|Un [[Utai/Leyendas|Utai.]] El General Kenobi envió a su droide astromecánico R4-G9 con su caza estelar a la flota de naves de la República para hacer creer a la CSI que se iba. Luego atacó a Grievous mientras no estaba preparado. Durante la batalla de Kenobi y Grievous, llegaron las fuerzas del Comandante Cody, incluyendo un destacamento de la Legión 501 junto con sus propios soldados del 212º Batallón de Ataque, así como como guerreros y pilotos Utapaunos. Obi-Wan derrotó a Grievous y a los droides. Eventualmente, se emitió la Orden 66 y Cody efectuó un intento fallido de matar a Kenobi. Los soldados clon, siguiendo la Orden 66 y la Declaración del Nuevo Orden, se volvieron contra Obi-Wan, casi matándolo y forzando al Maestro Jedi a huir de Utapau. Los soldados clon reunieron a miembros del movimiento de resistencia, incluyendo a Tion Medon, y deportaron a algunos a Byss, donde fueron utilizados como esclavos en los “esfuerzos de recolonización”. Guerra Civil Galáctica Más tarde, el Imperio Galáctico estableció un depósito secreto en Utapau, que contenía artefactos como los restos del cuerpo de Grievous y su caza estelar. En el año 0 ABY, Utapau estaba gobernado principalmente por la familia Fey y había alguna influencia de la Alianza Rebelde. El Consorcio Zann tuvo la opción de corromper su mundo enviando a Silri y un destacamento de soldados Profanadores, 2 Lanzadores de Misiles de Ataque (MAL) y Droidekas Mark II para secuestrar a Garnak Fey y obligar al gobierno de Utapau a cumplir con las demandas del Consorcio. Después de la Batalla de Endor, Utapau fue uno de los primeros mundos en unirse a la Nueva República, una maniobra ideada para prevenir posibles ataques y ocupaciones de fuerzas invasores similares efectuada por la Confederación. Segunda Guerra Civil Imperial Durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Imperial, los remanentes de la Alianza Galáctica, dirigidos por el Almirante Gar Stazi, establecieron una base en Utapau después de su victoria contras las fuerzas Sith-Imperiales en el mundo Dac. Tras la Devastación de Da Soocha, el científico Sith Vul Isen y el Lord Sith Darth Azard montaron un laboratorio secreto en el planeta donde Isen comenzó a estudiar las diversas especies del planeta para envenenarlas y destruir la resistencia de la Alianza. También planeó manda a un asesino para que acabara con el Almirante Stazi antes de liberar la toxina. Afortunadamente, el plan de Isen fue detenido por los Caballeros Jedi Wolf Sazen y Cade Skywalker junto con sus compañeros Jariah Syn y Deliah Blue. El asesino de Isen, un guardia de la Alianza Galáctica que fue sobornado por los Sith, fue asesinado por Syn y Blue, mientras que Azard fue herido a muerte por Sazen en un duelo de sables de luz, y el mismo Vul Isen fue cortado en dos por Skywalker antes de que pudiera envenenar al planeta. Ejército thumb|left|200px|El [[Caza estelar Porax-38, un caza estelar originario de Utapau.]] Desde antes de las Guerras Clon Utapau fue uno de los mundos que sufrieron las restricciones del embargo de armas de la Federación de Comercio en la remotas regiones de la galaxia. Debido a esto, la flota de defensa local se componía solamente de naves de guerra de pequeña escala, muchas de las cuales fueron diseñadas y construidas sobre el mismo Utapau. Las naves más grandes de la flota defensiva de Utapau eran una versión del Acorazado de la compañía Motores Estelares Rendili. Era capaz de ofrecer algo de protección contra piratas merodeadores, pero como acorazado, fue superado por los que se encontraba en sectores más ricos e industrializados. Las naves eran solamente una quinta parte del tamaño de un [[Nave de Batalla clase Lucrehulk|acorazado clase Lucrehulk]] y todas fueron destruidas por las fuerzas invasoras Separatistas. El principal caza estelar de Utapau, el Porax-38, era un caza resistente, de largo alcance, diseñado por pilotos Utai y era capaz de prolongar las patrullas interestelares hasta veinte días. Vieron un buen uso cuando la dispersas Fuerza aérea de Utapau se unió para expulsar a los Separatistas junto con las fuerzas de la República en la Batalla de Utapau. Además de las naves mecánicas, la Fuerzas aérea también uso los dactillions nativos; reptiles voladores gigantes que podían llevar a un jinete de batalla. Detrás de escena Utapau era el nombre original para Tatooine en los primeros esbozos del [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] y el nombre original para Naboo en los borradores previos del [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]]. El artista Ralph McQuarrie imaginó un planeta sumidero durante la pre-producción de Una Nueva Esperanza en 1.976, y estas ilustraciones fueron aprobadas por George Lucas durante la preproducción de La Venganza de los Sith. El artista digital Brett Northcutt, que diseñó Utapau dijo que tuvo éxito en la creación de «la sabana coloreada como el trigo que George y los directores de arte estaban buscando». La apariencia del propio planeta pudo haber estado inspirada por las cavernas sumidero de la base Gir Kybo Ren-Cha en el planeta Tarnoonga, tal y como se ve en Star Wars: Droids episodio Los Piratas de Tarnoonga. El autor Daniel Wallace también ha señalado que Utapau es una reminiscencia de la Ciudad de Hueso en la publicación n.º 69 de Marvel Star Wars.http://blogs.starwars.com/danwallace/4 En la vida real, Utapau es el nombre de una ciudad tailandesa en donde la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos y otras ramas militares realizan entrenamientos y misiones de repatriación. En una entrevista oficial con TheForce.Net en 2.002, el autor Curtis Saxton describió las diferencias regionales que existían en la Galaxia con respecto al equipamiento militar: Tres años más tarde, este tema volvió a salir en Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections con la descripción de los dreadnaughts más largos de Utapau comparándose con una nave de combate de una autoridad más poderosa. Aunque generó algunas controversias, las declaraciones que se hicieron en esta entrevista eran de carácter oficial y tenían que ser aprobadas por el Director de Publicidad de Lucasflim antes de que TheForce.Net pudiera publicarlas. Curiosamente, el caza Utapau P38 se parece al caza Americano WWII P-38 Relámpago. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' * * *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' *''Legacy 50: Extremes, Part 3'' *''Legacy—War 1'' Apariciones no-cánonicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles: Race for the Holocrons'''' *''Star Wars: Grievous Getaway'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66'' Fuentes *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 27'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * }} Enlaces externos * *Finding Utapau Sinkholes on Earth en StarWars.com Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas terrestres Categoría:Lugares de Utapau Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas aliados con el Imperio de Krayt Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico